


The Last Lullaby

by dreamyloner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, Post-War, World War III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyloner/pseuds/dreamyloner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is approaching. In this warped world, all that's left is a contorted reality. The three past superpowers, Russia, America and China, are the only ones that survive. And it won't be long until death crawls its way to their miserable lives. </p><p>WARNING: dystopia, war aftermath, character deaths, pure angst.<br/>Parings: Hinted RusAmeChu, mentioned F.A.C.E family.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Lullaby

_What is humanity without a race?_

_What is power without the weak?_

_What is love without a heart?_

The rain, blended with pungent choking venom, teemed down callously on his blond hair. America fastened his pace, the body slung on his shoulder twitching slightly in response to the fatal coldness. His muscles ached. He felt that every inch of his skin was engulfed in blazing flame. His joint crackled but he moved on. The heavy shuffles of his feet were the only echo in this tranquil, decaying world.

"Hang in there, China," he huffed, tightening his grip on the injured man on his back. He tried his best to maintain the balance as one of his arms was obviously wrapped in gypsum.

A breathless moan was the only reply he received.

America frowned and spun around, briefly glimpsing his other companion who was lagging behind. Russia was striving to catch up with his comrades. The blind nation was still seizing a water faucet in his hands, tumbling and tottering as he followed the other two. His swollen eyes were clenched close. The once so gorgeous lavender never shimmered in the light anymore. The scarf was hanging loose around his scraped neck. He was panting rapidly, his face twisted in pain and exhaustion.

The air filled with foul pollutants attacked his nostrils. The nauseating, scorching vapor blistered his pale skin, marking pink blotches all over his exposed parts.

"You too, commie! Move your ass faster before another hail storm starts!" America yelped, trying to motivate the Russian man.

"Da, I'm walking, can't you see? Stop urging me," Ivan growled, trudging as fast as his wobbly legs could carry his enormous body. "Just be careful with China. I swear if you drop him, I'm gonna beat you to a pulp with this pipe."

"Oh man, if you only know how to whine, why don't you carry him yourself?" America retorted with irritation. "Who's the useless cripple here? Darn it!"

But seriously, both of them didn't want to bicker with each other.

There was no point in arguing when all of them were approaching the end of their lives.

"Hey, look, there's a wrecked barn there!" America exclaimed, his eyes glittering as he gazed ahead with a beam of hope. The rain was pouring harder. Even a drop of water felt like a needle stabbing their skin.

"I can't see, da? Just lead the way, idiot!" Russia snarled, following closely behind America as they trotted towards the abandoned barn for temporary shelter.

Once they entered the barn, they all collapsed wearily onto the ground. The place reeked of putrefied flesh and the stench was revolting enough to make them puke. Alfred wiped the water off his broken glasses and took off his frayed bomber jacket. He placed China gingerly down on a thin stack of hay in a comfortable position. The raven-haired man's eyes fluttered for a second before a groan slipped out of his pursed lips.

"China?" America muttered, giving the fragile man a light shake.

"Yao-Yao?" Russia crawled towards his comrade's side and gently took him into his arms. Even though his eyes were forced shut and all that enveloped him was darkness, he was more than grateful to hear his love still breathing and twitching in his embrace.

"Hmm…Ivan?...Al-Alfred?" Yao slowly opened his puffy eyes. His face revealed nothing but a distorted, agonized expression. Straggling tears were visible in his doleful orbs. Those amber eyes that had once glimmered so scintillatingly were now nothing but a shade of dull brown. His sleek, black hair was disheveled and dripping wet. Every part of his body was burning in searing pain.

"Yes, dude, I'm here. How are you feeling?" America asked. For once, all the smiles had faded. There was only apprehension and perplexity plastered all over his face.

"Where is…Where's Kiku?" Yao asked urgently, choking out his sobs. He gripped Ivan's scarf and raised his husky, strained voice. "And Mei? Where's Jia Long?"

The two conscious nations exchanged a painful glance as the Chinese man went on to chant his siblings' names. It wasn't hard to tell he had woken up from yet another horrendous nightmare.

"Hey…tell me…where are they? Where are my…my precious family?" Tears soon filled the Asian's eyes but when they trickled down his cheeks, they painted his smooth, porcelain skin two lines of crimson.

"Oh no, your eyes…they're bleeding!" America cried, clumsily searching for something to wipe the blood off Yao.

"I'm exhausted…" China croaked, relaxing a bit in Ivan's arms. "I want to…see Kiku…Where…Where is he?"

"Dude, they're gone! All of them! They've been gone for a while!" America wailed, trying to snap the Chinese man out of his reverie.

"Yao-Yao, Kiku's dead," Ivan stated bitterly. Even though he realized the truth would be devastating to the dying nation, he had to tell. "And the others…too."

China's lids dropped slightly as he blinked hollowly ahead. As if he was suddenly struck by reality, he calmed down a little.

"Oh…" Yao cooed, closing his eyes in dismay, "you're right…I forgot again…"

"We're the only ones left," America added miserably. He brushed off a strand of drenched hair off Yao's forehead and stroked his cheeks, trying to comfort the crestfallen man.

His heart was shattering just the same.

Everyone was gone. His family was no more.

Arthur.

Francis.

Matthew.

Every single one of them had vanished without a trace.

The globe had crumbled down. The planet was nothing but a rotten leftover of their ceaseless wars; a dystopia soon to disappear completely into ashes and rubbles.

And it was their fault.

They had no one to blame but themselves.

Whoever foolish enough to spark off the war was to be condemned. But none of them remembered exactly who it was. It seemed that everyone played a role in this incorrigible game. Never had they envisioned a day where their pure desire of seeking power and domination would plunge them into irreversible consequences. The world was destroyed upon their greed and ambitions. Race was exterminated in the course of their brutality. The price though was more than what they had initially asked to bargain for. The atonement was ruthless enough to wipe them out in a flash.

One by one, they paid for their sins with their contemptible life.

One by one, they perished and disappeared into the darkish hell.

No one but three survived.

And it wouldn't be long until the remaining ones joined the dead.

China was the most severely injured among the three. The first victim of the entire ordeal was his beloved brother, Japan. The island was submerged in earthquake and tsunami. The magnitude was strong enough to devour the nation completely. The once so glorious and twinkling empire fell into ruins.

He died two days after the catastrophe struck.

Next came Vietnam and Taiwan, then Thailand and Malaysia, alongside Hong Kong and Macau. All the coastal islands and states in China were brushed away by the ocean.

Korea followed shortly into the abyss.

As the East was tormented by disasters, the West was gradually immersed in storms and infectious diseases. The Middle East had long fallen into nuclear apocalypse. It took less than a year for divine punishment to take all the nations down.

They were to suffer from the destruction they had cast upon the earth.

In the end, nothing truly mattered anymore.

None of their dreams came true.

There were only death and darkness.

Sadness and pain.

"W-Water…" China managed to stammer. His face was horridly pallid, his eyes empty and bloodshot. Blood started seeping through his robe, tainting Ivan's hands another scarlet red.

"What?"

"W-Water…" China tried to speak louder but all that came out was a stifled whisper. The pain was spreading all over his nerves. It was unendurable. Every bone in his body seemed to be fracturing. He could feel the nuclear waste running through his blood vessels. It was starting to contaminate his organs and leak through his open wounds. His population was dwindling at a rapid rate. His land was fading, into the ocean and smog.

"Okay, got it!" America nodded and swiftly rushed to his bag. He rummaged into it and pulled out the only bottle of clean, drinkable water. Without hesitation, he tossed away the cap and started helping the Asian. "We gotta change your bandages too, dude."

The Chinese man guzzled down the water in pure thirst. As he drew the last drop of water out of the bottle, he fell back with closed eyes. "Don't bother with me…Save them for yourself, Al…"

"How are you feeling now, Yao-Yao?" Russia asked anxiously. "Any better?"

"I…" Before he could utter another word, China spun up and shrieked. His eyes snapped open in sheer agony as he coughed violently and spilled out a puddle of blood. A piece of bone ruptured inside his thigh. He screeched and wiggled deliriously clinging to the other two nations.

"China!"

"Damn…another city's obliterated."

The squeal quieted down but the pain remained. One of his internal organs had burst. There went one kidney.

"No, dude, no, you can't die yet! Don't leave us, Yao!" America shook the Asian desperately, hoping to elicit some responses from him. Any responses would be fine. Just…no way, they couldn't let another one go!

"It…it hurts..." China grunted as more blood oozed out between his teeth. "I think…I think…I'm dying…"

"No! Yao-Yao is going to be fine! I'm sure it'll heal. Don't worry. We're here with you. We'll stay here with you." Russia wept, holding the Asian tight to him. He, himself, was struggling to smother the pain expanding in his chest. His senses were ebbing away. He could feel nothing but numbness even if he was embracing the Chinese man ever so tightly.

"I…I…need to sleep…" Yao cooed, nestling weakly against his companion.

It was pretty ironic, really.

Some time ago, they were still confronting each other as foes.

But now, they were hanging onto one another as friends again.

Everyone was scared to be left alone.

They all knew this very well; that the one thing worse than dying would be solitude. Eternal solitude.

"Okay then, dude, take some rest. Relax and I'll change your bandages in a minute," America reassured. "We'll be here guarding the place. You'll be fine tomorrow, I promise you."

"T-Thank you…America…and Russia," Yao smiled vaguely and started dozing off.

"Like, if there's anything you need, just tell us, okay?" Alfred whined, feeling tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

He had never felt so vulnerable before.

So much for being the gallant one.

So much for boasting about his heroic deeds.

And yet, he couldn't even save the world and redeem their sins.

The retribution he received was to see everyone die in anguish while being ripped of the capability to offer any help.

He was the one who had last for the longest. And it was only reasonable because he was probably one of those who started the war first. He had to pay the price. He had to witness the destruction he caused by experiencing the very same wreckage in the last moments of his reprehensible life.

The rain had stopped.

The wind was howling. They prayed it wouldn't be another hurricane. If one struck at the moment, all three of them would be dead meat for sure.

Ivan laid Yao down on his lap. The Asian's breathing had weakened but he survived.

The night was closing in. Alfred found some firewood and made a fire to keep them warm.

They all took off their soaked clothes and hung them somewhere inside the barn.

_Thirty days._

They had been like this for thirty days.

Shifting in between reality and delusion.

Struggling in between the border of life and death.

Russia had forfeited both of his eyes to a hail storm. Every corner of his land was now buried deep in snow. The coldness purged him of his precious senses. He couldn't feel anything anymore except the pain in his aching heart.

America was doing the best but if he had a choice, he would trade away his measly remaining lifespan just to see his family one last time. There were so many faces he wished to see. He missed England. He missed France. He missed his twin brother, Canada. When Matthew died, he felt as though half of him was torn off. He missed his Allies. He missed everyone so damn much, but he couldn't commit suicide.

China needed him.

Russia needed him.

He still had two friends that he had to stay with.

"You should sleep, you know," America muttered. "We might have to continue walking tomorrow."

"Nyet," Russia replied plainly.

"Fine! Suit yourself! If you fall due to fatigue tomorrow, I'm not going to carry both of you!"

"I see her," Ivan suddenly mumbled. He was slouching against the wall, with China snoozing on his lap.

"What?"

"She's coming for me..." Russia smiled faintly. "I think…I think I'll be gone very soon, Alfred."

America gasped, stunned by the fact that Ivan was addressing him with his human name. The two had been nemesis for decades and neither of them had ever called out to each other using their real names.

Nah.

They only addressed those they considered intimate and genuine using their human names.

"Stop giving me crap, Ivan. You're just being delusional like China," America rolled his eyes and slumped down next to Russia.

The cold was getting unbearable. In their undergarments, they could hardly stop themselves from quivering even beside a fire.

"Nyet…she's right there…waving at me."

"For God's sake, Belarus is dead, so is your big-tit sis!"

"She wants me to go with her," Russia murmured. "I think the same happens to Yao-Yao too when he suddenly sees…his siblings…They say you see the deceased when you're dying…da?"

"No, I do not allow it. I FORBID this! Neither of you are going to die!" America cried frantically. "Just trust me, okay? We'll find somewhere to continue living."

"There isn't a place where we can live anymore, America. See for yourself. See what we've done to our planet. Everywhere is covered in radiation, venom and waste. There is no more food. We've lost our last bottle of water too. We're doomed."

"WE ARE NOT DOOMED!" America bawled. No, he would never believe it even though everything Russia had said was practically true.

He wouldn't accept the truth.

Never.

"You're…scared, da?"

"I'm not!"

"You're scared that China and I will go. Then, it's down to you alone?"

"Stop it."

"Alone to face this mess. Alone to suffer."

"Shut the fuck up, commie bastard! Can't you just leave me in peace for once? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You see. You're clearly scared," Russia smiled proudly to himself. The blond wasn't so hard to read. His mind, in fact, was pretty simple to comprehend.

America snorted indignantly and folded his arms.

"And if I say 'yes', then what? Are you gonna laugh at me now?"

"Nyet. I'm just…a bit impressed."

"What?"

"That you would feel scared too."

"Hellooooooooo? We're talking about the end of the world, dude! Whoever isn't scared probably has lost his mind! I'm just going to be blunt here. I swear if you two just go and disappear like the others, leave me all this shit to deal with, I'm gonna kick your ass when I see you guys in the hell!"

"You're still able to tell jokes?" Russia giggled. "We'll see to that, capitalist pig?"

"Ai-Aiyah…you two should just kiss each other aru."

"CHINA?!"

Yao chuckled and rubbed his eyes. He gazed up at the other two and managed a cherubic smile.

"You guys are so loud and…obnoxious. As always," China grumbled and pouted. "I can't sleep at all!"

"Oops, sorry, dude. We didn't mean to wake ya," America cackled, a bit relieved to see the Asian still able to complain and pull adorable grimaces.

"We're so sorry, Yao-Yao. America is being a nuisance again."

"Hey! You're the one who started it all!"

"Hush, stop being so immature. I can't believe you two can still quarrel at a time like this aru," China frowned and then tittered. "But…it does keep the pain off me."

"Really?"

"Yes…" The ancient nation smiled. "We haven't had a fun talk in a while, have we?"

"You're right…" Russia mused contemplatively, trying to recall the last time they had ever been so subtle to each other.

"I'm old aru…I know what's happening to me…I never thought I would lose Kiku though…I never thought it would lead us to this horrible end. It's pretty outrageous, actually…I'm not as scared as I thought I would be. I don't know why but when that building fell on me, when that wave washed me away and when that storm nearly struck me, I never felt the slightest bit of terror. Maybe it's because I knew death could bring me to them. If I could see them all again, I would be truly happy…"

"No, China, we can't…we can't die…I mean…we still need to mend this world, right? That's the only heroic stuff to do. We gotta fix this. We gotta take responsibility for what we've done. So we couldn't die!"

"Seriously? Alfred talking about responsibility?" China snickered, his hand reaching up to pinch the blond's cheek. "This must be the end of the world aru."

"You guys…are planning to leave me alone, right?" Alfred sobbed. "Is this your revenge now? Is this how you're getting back at me, eh?"

"We wouldn't dare, Alfred," China grinned. "We wouldn't dare…leave you alone…don't worry. We'll…We'll stick together for as long as we can…how about that?"

"If Yao-Yao doesn't wish to go, I won't go either," Russia nodded solemnly. "We'll stay together, da."

"Yes, yes! We will live! We will live to see the brand new start of our world! It's a promise now. Let's make an oath together!" America yapped. "Oh hey, why don't we, like, play a game?"

"Game?" Russia gulped, seemingly astounded by Alfred's absurd idea.

"What game?" China, on the contrary, appeared rather curious, though all he could do to show his interest was through cocking his brows. His head was still leaning weakly on Russia's lap.

"Okay, listen carefully to me, dudes! This game is very simple! We're going to survive! All three of us! Anyone who fails to do so will lose the game! And…and the loser's got to take punishment, yeah?"

"Sounds intriguing," China smiled.

"What happens to the losers?"

"Well, of course, they will…they will…"

It was then that he realized he could never bring those words out.

He couldn't even think of them losing the game.

Tears cascaded down his face like torrents of rivers. The blond shivered uncontrollably as he wept.

He was scared.

So scared.

He couldn't imagine what he would do if the other two were gone.

He had lost his heart when his family left the world.

And now…Yao and Ivan…if both of them abandoned him, he would cry to death. He would shoot himself. He really would.

"Alfred?" The two older nations cooed apprehensively. With much ado, the Asian rose from Russia's lap and wrapped his arms around the shuddering nation.

"What a crybaby. Reminds me of Yong Soo whenever he gets his ass kicked by North, haha," Yao hummed as he patted America's back tenderly. The blond continued whimpering in the other's warm embrace. For once, he could feel Yao's heart beating against him.

The thumping rhythm. The pounding sound. They were all so real and clear to him. They all proved that China was still alive.

"You're such a coward," Russia smirked. "Normally, I would kill you for touching Yao-Yao but not today, I guess. Stupid America."

"Look, Alfred, we'll play this game you suggest. Who loses will become the winner's servant for a century. How does this sound?"

"Who loses shall become one with me, da?" Russia chirped in.

"And the winners get to taste as many of my cuisines as they want!"

"The ones who win get to become one with me, da?"

"Russia!" China scowled at the light-haired man and they all burst into laughter.

"So…it's like I can eat as many eggrolls as I want if I win, right?"

"Of course. As many as you want," China assured.

"Okay…dudes, it's a deal!"

"Yup," Yao nodded and glanced at Alfred. "The game is on. No one can get out now aru."

"Awesome! I'm gonna win, old man! Don't you dare lose or I'll boss you around for all eternity!"

"Bring it on. I'm not gonna lose either!"

"I'll hope that you two both become one with me while you're alive," Russia chortled, wrapping his strong arms around the other two as they huddled up into a cluster.

"No way! We're gonna eat all Yao's cuisine until he's broke!" America laughed.

"Yea, yea, I've got plenty to offer. No worries."

"We'll win this together."

"Yes, we will."

"Da."


End file.
